24fandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Ingram
| spouse = John Donovan (husband) | sigothers = Tony Almeida (boyfriend) | others = Henry Donovan (father-in-law) Luis Diaz (uncle-in-law) | affiliation = Counter Terrorist Unit | rank = National Director | died = Day 10: 11:45pm Shot by Ibrahim Bin-Khalid | status = Deceased | actor = Miranda Otto | seasons = | firstseen = | lastseen = }} Rebecca Ingram was an American intelligence officer and one-time National Director of the Counter Terrorist Unit. She was the agent responsible for planning and coordinating the U.S. Army Ranger mission to capture terrorist mastermind Ibrahim Bin-Khalid in Yemen. Six months after the operation, in the midst of stepping down to focus on her husband's campaign for , Ingram discovered via Eric Carter that someone within the government had leaked the Army Rangers' identities to Bin-Khalid's followers, as a prelude to a possible terrorist attack. Biography At some point before meeting her future husband, Senator John Donovan, Rebecca was in a relationship with Tony Almeida, after the death of Tony's wife. When she met Donovan, however, Rebecca broke up with Tony. Four years before Day 10, Senator John Donovan, now married to Rebecca, had been asked by his party to run for President of the United States, but he had declined due to Rebecca's demanding responsibilities at CTU and her hunt for Ibrahim Bin-Khalid. Bin-Khalid mission The night of the raid, Ingram worked from a command post and stayed in constant communication with the Army Ranger squad via radio and their helmet cameras. She guided the lead chopper, dubbed Big Bird, along a flight path to prevent enemy detection. As the helicopter was landing, she heard Ranger Ben Grimes's complaints about why they had been sent instead of a simple missile strike, and asked squad leader Sergeant Eric Carter if there was a problem. Carter reassured her that they were ready. During the operation, Grimes radioed Ingram, saying that he had spotted someone inside the compound who he believed to be Bin-Khalid. Ingram pulled up the imagery from Philman's body camera and ran facial recognition. She positively confirmed Bin-Khalid's identity and ordered Grimes to capture him alive. When communications were cut, she frantically tried to reestablish contact with the rangers. A few moments later, Carter reported to Ingram that Bin-Khalid had apparently been killed in an explosion. She ordered him to take DNA swabs from the remains and collect whatever evidence was on the scene before exfiltrating. As they were working, Ingram warned the team that hostiles were massing at the landing zone, and ordered them to get out of the compound immediately. The Rangers gathered what evidence they could and retreated aboard the helicopter. Day 10 Six months after the mission, Ingram attended a ceremony with Senator Donovan at the United States Capitol, where she was presented with the Congressional Gold Medal for her role in the Bin-Khalid operation. In her speech, she thanked the agents at CTU National Headquarters and the six U.S. Army Rangers who had executed the mission. Following this, she visited her former office to handle transition matters with her successor, Keith Mullins. At CTU National Headquarters, she greeted Andy Shalowitz, who immediately started complaining about Mullins' hiring choices - he had fired Bashir and hired on Mariana Stiles, who in Andy's mind was underqualified. She assured Andy that Keith probably had his reasons, then greeted Keith himself. He congratulated her on the award and speech, which they had watched, and invited her upstairs to attend to their business. As they discussed the Haddad network, Rebecca shared her own reservations about letting Bashir go, but Keith reminded her that she picked him for the position and needed to let him do the job. She agreed, explaining that running CTU was "like a drug... hard to come down from." Just then, she noticed a call from Eric Carter's designated phone, and asked Mullins if she could take it. Shocked, Ingram listened as Carter reported that the entire Ranger squad and their families had been taken out, except for him and Ben Grimes, who had stolen a strongbox that the terrorists were searching for. She said she would have Mullins trace Grimes' phone, but Carter stopped her: Mullins, as CTU director, was one of the three people who had access to their new identities and might have been the leak. Reluctantly, she agreed, but promised she would do what she could to find Grimes. Downstairs, Rebecca quietly brought Andy up to speed, explaining that she needed to trace Grimes' burner phone without Mullins knowing. Just then, Mullins approached and asked if she was ready to get back to work, but she said that something had come up with the campaign, and asked if she could borrow the conference room for a while. Communicating by headset, Andy used drone and satellite footage to identify the bus Grimes had taken: the No. 13 Wisconsin Avenue line for Union Station. As the trace continued, Rebecca called John and apologetically said she wouldn't make it to the fundraiser. John insisted that whatever the situation at CTU, it wasn't her job anymore, but relented. Just as Grimes arrived at the station, Mariana Stiles discovered that Rebecca had accessed CTU's network without authorization, and reported it to Mullins. He confronted her; she lied that she was analyzing polling data for a campaign ad buy. Mullins immediately saw through it and tried to shut down her surveillance access, but Rebecca, impulsively, seized the stun gun in her purse and attacked Keith, knocking him unconscious. She then guided Carter to Grimes' final destination, a maintenance shed near the bus depot. With Andy's help, she secretly moved Mullins' body to a CTU interrogation room downstairs. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 10 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:Deceased characters